A Cat's Love
by Hui-Buh
Summary: OneShot! MissingScene aus PoA! Pairing: KrummbeinMrs. Norris! Krummbein wird es auf die Dauer im GryffindorTurm zu langweilig, und so macht er sich auf die Suche nach einem Abenteuer...


**A Cat's Love**

Es roch nach alten Schuhen. Hier in den Gängen des Turmes, in denen sich die Riesen herumtrieben, roch es meist nach alten Schuhen. Der Gestank überlagerte die feinen Noten von Gewürzen aus der fernen Küche, von flinken Mäusefüßen – die sich normalerweise für ziemlich unauffällig hielten – und von dem uralten Staub des Schlosses. Es gab einfach nichts Penetranteres als Schweißfüße in alten Schuhen.

O-beinig stolzierte Krummbein den Gang zwischen den Jungenschlafsälen im Gryffindorturm entlang und unterdrückte das dringende Bedürfnis, einen Buckel zu machen. Der Gestank ärgerte ihn in diesem Teil seines Reviers immer besonders. Er fragte sich dann, warum nicht jeder so gepflegte, schöne Füße hatte wie seine persönliche Riesin. An ihr roch einfach alles wundervoll: von den wilden lockigen Haaren bis zu den aparten kleinen Zehen.

Krummbein war ihr ein treuer Gefährte. Abends erwartete er sie schon im Bett, das er für sie vorgewärmt hatte, und morgens empfing er sie mit einem tiefen Brummen, das jeden magischen Wecker in seiner Lautstärke vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. Er verzierte mit liebevoller Regelmäßigkeit ihre Kleidung mit seinem roten Haar, und wenn sie ihr Bücherregal falsch eingeräumt hatte, dann half er ihr, indem er die Bücher einfach auf den Boden purzeln ließ.

Seine Riesin dankte seine uneingeschränkte Loyalität durch fürsorgliches Kraulen. Und selbst wenn er sie dann und wann mit seinen Krallen erwischte, war sie niemals lange böse. Sie achtete darauf, dass er sich nicht überfraß, aber wenn Krummbein sein Ich-bin-so-süß-und-so-hungrig-Gesicht aufsetzte, bekam er immer einen besonderen Leckerbissen von ihr.

Von seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen brachte Krummbein seiner Riesin gern ein Geschenk mit, und sie kreischte immer absolut entzückend, wenn sie auf ihren Hausschuhen (ihren wohlriechenden Hausschuhen) eine tote Maus fand. Wenn er einen störenden Haarball auf ihrer Decke auswürgte, war ihre Reaktion stets ähnlich enchantiert.

Wenn Krummbein schmutzig war von all dem Staub, den er in den Gängen und auf den Treppen einsammelte, wollte sie ihn immer gern baden, aber er hatte längst Mittel und Wege gefunden, sie immer wieder von diesen absurden Absichten abzuhalten.

Seine Riesin ließ ihm alle Freiheiten. Er konnte durch die Gänge stromern oder auch den ganzen Tag nur faul im Gemeinschaftsraum herumliegen. Sie machte ihm keine Vorschriften, sondern ließ ihn sein Leben leben. Und er gestattete ihr seinerseits auch etwas Freizeit.

Alles in allem war Krummbeins Leben perfekt. Er hatte alles, was sich ein Kater (obwohl er zur Hälfte ein Kniesel war, bevorzugte er der Einfachheit halber den Terminus _Kater_) wünschen konnte: viel Raum zum Unfug machen, eine Riesin mit Unmengen an Futter und langem Atem für Streichelstunden und einen warmen, sicheren Schlafplatz. Und doch fehlte ihm etwas, und er kam nicht darauf, was es war.

Manchmal dachte er sich, dass es ihm vielleicht besser gehen würde, wenn die ganzen Zweibeiner neue Schuhe kaufen würden. Aber der Gegenbeweis für diese Theorie war das nicht wegzuredende Faktum, dass er diese Unzufriedenheit auch empfand, wenn seine empfindliche Nase nichts wahrnahm außer dem sanften Lavendelduft seiner persönlichen Riesin.

Seine dicken Pfoten gaben Pock-Pock-Geräusche von sich als er vom Flur der Jungenschlafsäle die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum nahm. Es war kein Riese in Sicht – zu einer bestimmten Zeit des Tages pflegten die Zweibeiner immer durch eine Öffnung in der Wand zu steigen und in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses zu verschwinden.

Krummbein hockte sich auf seinen orangenen Hintern und blickte aus seinen kritischen Katzenaugen die Rückseite einer Leinwand an. Er fragte sich, ob vielleicht – so unwahrscheinlich dies auch bei eingehender Betrachtung sein mochte – der ewige Trott aus fressen, mausen, schlafen und gestreichelt werden der Grund für seine unerklärliche Unzufriedenheit war. Er entschied sich kurzerhand, es auszuprobieren.

Gepackt von plötzlicher Abenteuerlust stieß er ein infernalisches Wehklagen aus, aber die Rückseite des Bildes, das die Riesen immer zur Seite schwingen ließen, rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Nach einer Weile des frustrierten Maunzens verlegte sich Krummbein darauf, mit seinen Pfoten gegen das Holz zu pochen. Und als auch dies keinen Erfolg zeigte, nahm er seine Krallen hinzu. Bei seiner Lieblings-Zweibeinerin wirkte dies üblicherweise wahre Wunder.

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Sobald seine Krallen mit einem irren Quietschen über das Holz fuhren, öffnete sich der Durchgang, und eine mehr als empörte Stimme erklang: „Was fällt dir ein? Wie kannst du nur wagen, meine Leinwand…"

Mehr hörte Krummbein nicht, denn er hatte schon mit einem gewaltigen Satz seinen massigen Körper hinausbefördert in die Freiheit – in das ersehnte Abenteuer. Instinktiv hopste er die Treppen nach unten, während hinter seinem Schweif noch immer das Gezeter des Gemäldes zu hören war.

Die Stufen kamen ihm gigantisch hoch vor, und er hoffte, dass er später einen Riesen finden würde, der ihn in den Turm zurücktragen würde. Und gleichzeitig schwor er sich, im nächsten Monat etwas seltener Leckerbissen einzufordern – bevor seine dunkleren Querstreifen noch wahrhaft unvorteilhaft aussähen.

Am Fuße der Treppe herrschte ziemlicher Trubel. Krummbein schlug dieser lästige Schuhgeruch entgegen, und seine Schnurrhaare zuckten missbilligend. Mehrere Riesen lümmelten herum und unterhielten sich lautstark in dieser ordinären Sprache, die Krummbein nur verstand, wenn ihm danach war. Obwohl er das Abenteuer gesucht hatte, wollte er es nicht in einer Horde Zweibeiner finden, die ohnehin mit Sicherheit nur dieselben langweiligen Dinge tun würden wie jene, die er aus seinem Turm kannte und die er gezwungenermaßen in seinem Revier duldete.

Kurz entschlossen schlüpfte Krummbein also an den Gestalten vorbei und nahm die Treppe weiter hinunter. Es wurde merklich dunkler, und so entschied er, dass dies der Keller sein musste. Auch der stärker werdende Geruch von Mäusen unterstützte ihn in dieser Ansicht.

Als seine Pfoten den kühlen Boden am Treppenende berührten, war sich Krummbein nicht mehr sicher, ob er noch wusste, warum er eigentlich das Kissen im Bett seiner Riesin verlassen hatte. Der Ausflug erschien ihm von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein wenig töricht – schließlich hätte er sich die Zeit auch mit Körperpflege oder einer Siesta vertreiben können. Etwas unschlüssig ließ er sich auf seinen pummeligen Hintern nieder und starrte ins Nichts.

Die Treppenstufen waren wirklich unangenehm hoch, und so würde der Rückweg auf eigenen Tatzen sicher mehr als beschwerlich – diese Option schied also aus. Er zog kurz in Erwägung herzerweichend um Hilfe zu jammern, kam sich dann aber bei dieser Vorstellung ein wenig unkaterhaft (und erst recht unknieselhaft) vor. Und so kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er sich auch ein wenig umsehen könnte, wo er schon so blöd gewesen war bis hier herunter zu streunen.

Im Keller war es ein wenig feucht und klamm – es roch nicht nur nach Nagern, sondern auch nach Kräutern und Essenzen. Eine wahre Duftsymphonie breitete sich vor Krummbeins Nase aus, und er schnüffelte neugierig. Instinktiv wandte er sich nach links in einen kaum beleuchteten Gang, und hinter den Mauerritzen wurde das Getrappel zahlloser Mäusefüße lauter und lauter. Der Keller schien eine wahre Schatzkammer für Jäger zu sein.

Krummbein hielt sich selbst für einen mäßigen Jäger (doch für seine Riesin war er stets zu Opfern bereit) – er gab einfach ein zu gutes Sofakissen ab, als dass er dauernd anderen Lebewesen auflauern musste. Doch dieser Überfluss an Beute weckte das Raubtier in ihm. Die Nase dicht am Boden und mit aller Grazie, die sein massiger Leib gestattete, pirschte er den Gang entlang. Und zu dem Duft von Kräutern und Nagetieren gesellte sich mit einem Mal eine weitere feine Nuance, die Krummbein nur schwer beschreiben konnte.

Er ließ die Mäuse Mäuse sein und forschte dem unbekannten Geruch nach. Er hatte etwas von frisch gemachten Betten, von gestärkten Laken und doch wieder nicht. Krummbein bog um eine Ecke, als er sich immer noch keinen Reim auf diesen seltsamen Duft hatte machen können, der seine Schnurrhaare vor Anspannung nervös zucken ließ.

Und dann sah er sie.

Sie sah aus wie ein Traum in norwegischem Pelz. Sie hatte dunkles Fell – lang, flauschig – und atemberaubende Streifen. Ihre Zeichnung war nicht nur schön – sie war makellos. Lange weiße Schnurrhaare umsäumten ein wahrhaft aristokratisches Näschen. Die blutroten Augen waren schwarz umrahmt – als habe Kaiserin Nofretete persönlich Modell gestanden als sie erschaffen worden war.

Krummbein erkannte eine Lady, wenn er eine sah. Doch dieses Geschöpf war mehr – eine Göttin? Ohne es zu wollen, fing er an zu schnurren und ging ein paar unsichere Schritte näher.

Sie wich nicht zurück, sie saß einfach nur in formvollendeter Pose da und schaute ihn desinteressiert mit diesem hypnotisch-roten Blick an. Sie schien zu wissen wie schön sie war. Bis in die buschige Schwanzspitze schien sie zu ahnen, dass sie das anbetungswürdigste Geschöpf unter dem Himmel sein musste.

Doch da Krummbein niemals in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, einen Spiegel zu benutzen, hatte er keine Zweifel, dass sie einfach nur dasaß, damit er zu ihr kommen könnte. Sie hatte hier auf ihn gewartet – die Mäuse ignorierend – und er war endlich den Weg heruntergekommen, um ihre Sehnsüchte zu erfüllen.

Mit selbstbewussteren Schritten näherte er sich ihr weiter, kniff zum Zeichen seiner Zuneigung die Augen leicht zusammen, aber keine Sekunde entließ er ihren brennenden Blick. Sie wartete.

Er passierte eine magische Grenze, von der er nicht hatte ahnen können, dass sie existierte. Die Göttin in Pelz fuhr ihre Krallen aus und fauchte – und in Krummbeins Welt sah sie dabei so überirdisch edel aus, dass er ehrfürchtig mit den Ohren wackeln musste. Der Buckel, den sie machte, beschrieb einen perfekten Bogen und endete in diesem Traum von einem Schweif. Obwohl sie ihn gewarnt hatte, wagte er sich weiter vor, und nun konnte er ihre Pfoten genauer sehen: rund und pelzig und mit Sicherheit seidigweich.

Unbeirrt drang er in ihren Fluchtradius ein, aber sie floh nicht, sie fauchte nur weiter mit dieser Stimme, die ihm die Schnurrhaare erbeben ließ. Sie entblößte glänzend weiße Fangzähne, und Krummbein fand die Gewissheit betörend, dass sie nicht nur eine Göttin, sondern die jagende Meisterin der Keller sein musste.

Sein Schnurren wurde zu einem tiefen, gleichmäßigen Brummen als er so nah vor ihr stand, dass ihn nur noch ein Zentimeter von ihrer rosigen kleinen Nase trennte. Sein Mut schien ihr imponiert zu haben, denn das Fauchen erstarb in ihrer Kehle, und für eine halbe Ewigkeit passierte gar nichts.

Und dann schnupperte sie tatsächlich an ihm. Krummbein wähnte sich im siebten Katzenhimmel und erwiderte ihre Kontaktaufnahme. Ihr schien zu gefallen, was sie roch, denn in ihren anmutigen Körper kam erneut Bewegung. Und mit einer Intimität, auf die Krummbein kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte, strich ihr warmer Körper an der Seite von seinem eigenen entlang.

„Mrs. Norris? Wo steckst du?", rief da auf einmal jemand in der Zweibeiner-Sprache durch den Gang, und Krummbeins neue Freundin zuckte leicht zusammen.

Bereit seine Gefährtin zu verteidigen, warf sich Krummbein in Positur. Er stellte sich einem grauhaarigen Riesen in den Weg, der noch schrecklicher aussah als er roch (was bei Riesen höchst selten der Fall war).

„Ach, da steckst du, mein Liebling", fuhr der Kerl fort und pflückte Krummbeins Göttin förmlich vom Boden ab, um ihren Körper ungeniert an sich zu pressen. Nun war es an Krummbein, wild zu fauchen, aber er wurde schlichtweg ignoriert. Er schlug seine krallenbewehrten Pfoten in einen Stinkeschuh, doch alles, was er dafür kassierte, war ein saftiger Tritt.

Verstört rollte er gegen die Wand, und als er alle seine Gliedmaßen wieder sortiert hatte, hörte er nur noch ein zärtliches _Miau_ und sah den Riesen, der seine Herzensdame geraubt hatte, im Gang immer kleiner werden.

Krummbein sah den beiden noch eine Weile nach, in seinen Ohren klang noch ihre liebreizende Stimme, und er fragte sich, ob er nicht einen Weg finden würde, den Zweibeiner seiner Gefährtin mit seiner eigenen Lieblings-Riesin zusammen zu bringen – damit ihnen beiden nichts mehr im Weg stünde.

Denn nun war ihm klar, was ihm so sehr gefehlt hatte.

Fin


End file.
